This specification relates to spinning fishing reels.
Conventional spinning fishing reels include a spool for holding the fishing line. It is often desirable for a user to change the line on the spool to a line of different strength, length, or type, depending on changing conditions, weight of bait or lures, and size of fish being sought.
With conventional spinning reels, there are two primary ways in which the user can change fishing line on the spool. One method involves manually unwinding the old line from a fixed spool, tying on the new line, and then winding the new line onto the spool with the reel. This is a tedious a time consuming process.
A second method involves buying a spare spool and winding a different line on the spare spool as above. Conventional spools are themselves generally complicated, expensive parts to manufacture and are not designed to be changed often. The primary method employed for attaching a spare spool to a spinning reel is to seat the spool on the reel's shaft screw. Care must be given to aligning the drag washers. The spool is held onto the reel by installing the drag knob, and tightening it to the desired tension. Removal of the spool is accomplished by loosening and removing the drag knob, and lifting the spool off of the shaft screw.